


Light Up

by bikuai



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of Marench [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Love this pairing all of a sudden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: Sometimes we just have to walk through the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a song fic drabble thing. Light Up by Mutemath being my inspo.

Marcus strode into the garage. Slipping past tables covered in power tools, he called out to Wrench.

"Hey, I brought some coffee."

Wrench turned at the mention of caffeine. Carets flashed on his mask as he pulled both cups from the drink holder. "Thank you, kind sir." He gave an extravagant bow.

Astonished, Marcus reached to take back the other drink—the one he had bought for himself. "Dude, you can't get two—that's unfair!" 

Question marks lit up Wrench's mask, expressing his confusion. "What? Then where's the one for Junior?" Surely Marcus hadn't forgotten to bring a coffee for Wrench's beloved offspring, right?

Marcus sighed, a slight chuckle coming along with it. He knew the hooded anarchist had a weird relationship with technology but didn't believe that he was one to give coffee to a robot.

"If you really wanted two drinks, you could've just asked. No need to pretend it's for the little guy."

"What the hell are you talking about, M? How could you be so insensitive toward them?" Offense laced Wrench's tone, and his mask changed to show his displeasure.

As if on cue, Wrench Jr. casually rolled over to where the two were feuding. Its display showed its signature tilde wink, and it beeped in greeting to Marcus, oblivious to the situation.

"Just look at how nice they are to you, and then this is how you repay them? You should be ashamed of yourself, Marcus." Wrench shook his head in disdain.

Growing tired of the other's antics, Marcus gave in to the pressure. "Okay _fine_ , Junior can have the other coffee." He said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

The double carets returned to Wrench's mask as Marcus gave up his claim to the drink. "I knew you would understand."

Wrench Jr. lit up happily as well, in response to its father's satisfaction. Rolling off with Wrench back to the work desk, it continued its joyful beeps—almost mocking Marcus in a way.

At least next time he would remember to buy one for Junior.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it short and sweet.


End file.
